


A waste of a lovely night.

by kanemors



Category: La La Land (2016), Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, References to La La Land (2016), Romance, This is the first time I wrote them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanemors/pseuds/kanemors
Summary: Bea and Ben walk home together? I don't really know what to put here. It's a song fic so...





	A waste of a lovely night.

*The sun is nearly gone*  
*No lights are turning on*  
*A silver shine that stretches to the sea*  
Benedick looked over at the woman walking by his side for a moment, taking in what he saw. She was beautiful, her hair cascading down and framing her face like licks of fire and the light of the street lamps casted an ethereal glow to her. She wore a well fitted pantsuit, black and white. Very much her style, he thought to himself, before turning his gaze forward. She scoffed silently beside him.  
"Don't pretend, Benedick."  
"What?"  
"You were staring." he laughed bitterly, but said nothing.  
*We've stumbled on a view*  
*That's tailor-made for two*  
*What a shame those two are you and me*  
Beatrice gave a loud sight, stopping and turning to face him. But as she did that her eyes widened at the sight behind him. He slowly raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak. She ignored him, quickly walking over to the overlook. The sun was setting behind the line of city buildings, her gaze was bitter and cynical as she stared. He turned to look at the sight and smirked.  
"I didn't take you for the sunset kind of gal."  
"Those buildings ruin it. Besides, look at the colour of the clouds. A dark gray. Either pollution or rain." he nodded, standing beside her and inhaled deeply.   
"Rain."  
"You can't know that." he tapped his nose, winking at her and she laughed. But he was distracted by the way her nose crinkled.   
"You shouldn't do that you know," he hummed, ignoring her confused look, and turned to stare at the cityline. "It truly is the most..."  
"Disgusting thing." she finished and he nodded in agreement.  
*Some other girl and guy*  
*Would love this swirling sky*  
*But there's only you and I*  
*And we've got no shot*  
Still, even after agreeing on that point they stood there. Beatrice shrugged off her coat, draping it over her arm and Benedick noticed the gentle curve of her neck before it disappeared in her collar and the way she shifted from foot to foot. He didn't notice her quick glances, as if she was trying to memorize each detail of him. She noted the dimples he got when he smiled as he teased her. The way his brows furrowed when she shot back. The faint freckles and stubble on his face and she hated every detail.   
"We should go." she spoke first, attempting to sound anything but put out. He looked over at her and grinned teasingly.  
*This could never be*  
*You're not the type for me*  
"Why, is little Bea falling for me?" the mood shattered just like that as she scoffed at him.   
"No, it's because I don't want to kill the neighborhood animals with your stench." she noted the way his smile faltered and he shifted away from her. Good, she thought to herself, he was getting too close.  
"Like you've got any room to talk. You look like you just got back from a funeral, grim reaper, you'll scare the children."  
*Really?*  
*And there's not a spark in sight*  
*What a waste of a lovely night*  
Beatrice smoothed down her pant legs and looked at him with an unimpressed grin.  
"Is that the best you've got?" she taunted, "Because frankly I see no children around here. Not including you of course." her hand held his face and he instinctively pressed closer to it, her grin grew even bigger. More confident. It was intoxicating. He smiled back at her, ducking low and letting his lips brush her lips.  
"Speak for yourself, princess~" he cooed but was forced back when her head connected with his. She pursed her lips angrily as he gingerly touched his forehead, scowling.  
*You say there's nothing here?*  
*Well, let's make something clear*  
*I think I'll be the one to make that call*  
Her anger evaporated as she took in his expression and she laughed, loud and joyous, covering her mouth only when a window was thrown open and someone angrily shushing them could be heard.  
*But you'll call?*  
*And though you looked so cute*  
*In your polyester suit*  
He stared at her in masked adoration, letting a few chuckles slip out until they where shushed and then he took her hand, pulling them quickly away from the scene lest they get a disturbance call. She looked at there entwined hands and let a soft, happy smile spread over her face but the second they slowed from the run they had been at Beatrice angrily jerked her hand away.  
"Don't touch me."  
"Don't be so loud, donkey." she started, scowling in frustration at him. How could she love him? Not when he was so...so.... Him, the voice in her head didn't sound like her own. No, it sounded soft and sighing. Lovestruck.  
"Donkey? Says the person who almost sexually assaulted me!" genuine anger flooded his expression and he stared at her in shock. He said nothing though. That's how she could tell that she'd taken it too far. "I'm sorry..."  
"Don't lie to me, Beatrice." she flinched at her full name being spoken. No fond, taunting little Bea, no pet names, no 'princess'. Beatrice.   
*It's wool*  
*You're right, I'd never fall for you at all*  
*And maybe this appeals*  
*To someone not in heels*  
*Or to any girl who feels*  
*There's some chance for romance*  
She took a step towards him, but stumbled as the aching feeling in her feet combined with a crack in the sidewalk. He caught her quickly and easily, holding her firmly against him and furrowed his brows in confusion.  
"Playing the damsel, princess? How unlike you." she flushed a frustrated red and pushed away from him.  
"It's these damn heels. Hero insisted she could pick my accessories if I wore this." she smiled fondly, reaching up and tucking some of her hair behind her ear, "I probably should've know she'd choose heels."  
"If I didn't know any better," he leaned against a white fence, "I'd assume she had it out for you." Beatrice laughed softly, tilting her head at the statement as if in thought.  
"Maybe she does." Benedick tensed, looking at Bea once more. She really did look gorgeous with a soft smile and light blush...But it was weird too. He wasn't sure if he hated or liked it. He was so used to her frown and almost sulking expression all the time.  
*But, I'm frankly feeling nothing*  
*Is that so?*  
*Or it could be less than nothing*  
Beatrice had caught his eye, whether he liked it or not. She was exactly what he hated and loved in a woman. She looked at him, frowning suddenly.  
"Why are you doing that?"  
"Doing what."  
"Staring."  
"Your beautiful." he spoke without thinking and they scoffed at his words at the exact same time. This whole situation was beyond foolish.  
"You!...Aren't so bad yourself." another scoff.   
"Now that that's out of the way..."  
"Let's agree never to speak of this." he nodded, but a grin was on his lips.  
"Except with each other?"  
*Good to know*  
*So you agree?*  
*That's right*  
"....If we must." she had the same sort of smile on her lips, and didn't move away as he approached, pulling her close to him. He hesitated, for just a moment, drinking in the look on her face. But apparently that was a moment too long, because Beatrice's face morphed into impatience and she pushed up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips firmly against him. He melted. He was convinced that was the warmest feeling he'd ever had. And he held her tight, breathing a soft sigh. When they pulled away, Beatrice was bright pink.  
"What?"  
"That was my first kiss."  
"What?!"  
"I..." she mumbled something but upon Ben's clueless look she realized he didn't hear her and huffed. "I was *saving* it." he burst into laughter at the words and she attempted to push free of his arms. He pulled her closer though and pressed their foreheads together.  
"If I'd known I would've saved mine too."  
"You're a moron."  
"And you're a cow." he grinned, relishing in the look of playful insult that flashed over her face.  
"How dare you?"  
"Mm...How dare I, indeed." he pulled her into another kiss, allowing her to take full control.  
*What a waste of a lovely night*


End file.
